Ester (Episode)
Ester (Episode)' is the 12th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 2nd episode of the second season.' 'Plot'Edit The Episode begins in Ben's room late at night. A shadow appeared at his window. It soon opened with a figure walking towards Ben's bed. Ben opened his eyes and turned into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: What Grey Matter hardy worth fighting off the Boogeyman. The mysterious figure revealed itself to be Ester. Grey Matter: Ester wow don't do that again. Ester: Ben I need your help. LATER Ben: So whats wrong Ester. Ester: Its Seebik he has taken control over the Kraaho once again and robbed me of my power. Ben: But I thought he surrendered the throne to you after we defeated him. Ester: Thats what I thought to but apparently he has been trying to work his way up ever since. Ben: Thats why he gave up so easily. Ester: Yes and now he is working on something more devious than ever. Ben: What. Ester: He is trying to do what he tried last time. Ben: What flood the city with magma. Ester: Yes. Ben: Then lets go Ester: One more thing Ben. Ben: What. Ester: You looked cute when you were frightened. Ben: Ha oh um ok thanks I mean lets hurry quickly. UNDERGROUND CITY Seebik: Are we not the most powerful species. Kraaho: YEAH Seebik: This world is ours once again and we will take it for ourselves Lackno activate the fusion bomb bring the magma to the surface. Ester: Stop Seebik right now. Seebik: Ah you have returned will you join us or will you die. Ben: Niether because I am going to stop you. Seebik: Ben 10 you brought Ben 10 hahahaha you foolish girl don't let your personal feelings get in the way of our greatest plan. Ben: personal feelings. Ester: Not now Ben can you help. Ben: You better believe it hot stuff. Ben turned into Shocksquatch. Shocksuatch: Now now don't face me boys I blew up space pirate ships with one blast who says I can't do that to you ay. Shocksquatch blasted at the Kraaho knocking them back. Seebik activated the Fusion bomb raising the lava. Shocksquatch: Ester we better get out of here ay. Ester: Ok Ben. Shocksquatch and Ester fled whilst the Kraaho bathed in the lava. BELLWOOD Ben and Ester got to the surface to find that Bellwood is covered in lava. Ben: Time to go hero. Ben transformed into Articguana. Articguana: Wow awesome. Articguana blasted ice in all directions at the lava cooling it down. Ester: Good work handsome. Ben changed back and held Ester's hand. Ben: I couldn't help to notice you keep complimenting me Ester. Ester: As do you Benjamin. Ben and Ester were about to kiss when Seebik came at them. Ester stretched at them hitting Lackno into the lava. Seebik: Lackno no how dare you. Ester: You brought it on yourself Seebik. Ben then transormed into Water Hazard. He Blasted water at Seebik. Water Hazard: Don't you see Seebik? you have released so much magma that it has destroyed your species. Ester: They are all gone Seebik. Seebik: That is not true Ester. Water Hazard: We have to split up and I no a good Echo to help with that. He then turned into Ditto. Ditto: What Ditto oh well they all say that Ditto is the cutest alien of mine ok then how am I going to get down to the fusion engine if I just burn to death. Ester: There is a secret way that hasn't been covered in Lava yet. Ditto: Ok then I will go you stop Seebik. Ester: Got it. Ditto made his way down to the fusion engine which was nearly covered in magma. Ditto: Oh man come on this is so stupid but maybe I can hang on to that wire and swing over yeah that might work he he yay. Back on the surface Ester and Seebik begin their battle. Seebik: You couldv'e been one of us Ester your father would not have wanted? this. Ester: I beg your pardon you have brought our species extinction and you still think you are in the right how dare you my father ruled this species and made all the right decisions but talk is cheap let us finish this. Seebik: indeed. Ester and Seebik used their stretching abilities and punched each other. Seebik ran up to Ester and grabbed she soon retaliated by throwing him into the lava killing him. Ester: Im so sorry but you must pay for aht you did. Back underground Ditto unhooked the fusion engine and threw into into the lava destroying it. The lava immeadiately stopped rising and Ditto fel to the floor from the heat. Ester then came in and grabbed him and left. BELLWOOD Ben opened his eyes and saw Ester. Ester: Your awake thank goodness. Ben: Ester what happened. Ester: You did it Ben you saved the town. Ben: What about Seebik. Ester: He is with th other Kraaho now. Ben: Oh ok. Ester: Well I have nowhere to go now. Ben: With me Ester you can stay with me. Ester: Really thankyou. Ben: Its fine but on one condition. Ester: What. Ben: Go on? a date with me. Ester: Really um sure yes ok. Ben: Awesome. Far in the distance Khyber and his pet look on at Ben and Ester. Khyber: Ah new prey my pet let us begin my plan Malware and Psychobos better pay up. The END Ben 10 Gurl (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 03:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Major EventsEdit *Ester makes her debut. *Seebik and the other Kraaho make their debut. *Ben and Ester begin a relationship. *Ditto makes his first re-appearance. *The Kraaho except for Ester are all extinct as of this episode. CharactersEdit *Ben Tennyson *Ester (First Appearance) VillainsEdit *Seebik (Deceased) *Other Kraaho (Deceased) *Khyber (Cameo) *Khyber's Pet (Cameo) Aliens UsedEdit *Grey Matter *Ditto (First re-appearance) *Shocksquatch *Articguana *Water Hazard TriviaEdit *Ester is shown to have known to Ben because this episode is somewhat connected to Hot Stretch. *Ben and Ester begin a relationship at the end of the episode. *Gwen, Kevin and Rook do not apear in this episode. *Malware is first mentioned. *This is one of two episodes that premiered on the same day to celebrate the wikis birthday. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil